L'Enfant aux Gâteaux
by Amy Crolsner
Summary: Dans un pays prospère, un prince n'a guère le droit de découvrir le monde. Mais, il suffit qu'un inconnu ou presque vous force la main, pour changer votre destin...


Il était une fois, dans un pays prospère, vivait un grand roi et une très belle reine, aimer de tous. Cependant, pour ne pas perdre leur ligné, ils leur faillaient un enfant. Après maintes & maintes tentative, il fit appelle au médecin de la famille, qu'il leur apprenait malgré eux que la reine avait une maladie. Cette maladie, elle l'empêchait d'enfanter. Alors, ils prièrent, et chercher tous, y comprit le peuple, un remède miracle.

La femme du Roi rencontra donc une charmante vieille dame, qui l'invita chez elle, à boire un thé. Cette même vieille femme la couvrit de compliment, ne cessant de la flatter tandis qu'elle lui servait de petit amuses-gueules. En rentrant dans son palais, la reine eut un affreux mal de crâne, et de ventre. Elle partit rapidement se coucher. 9 mois plus tard, elle accoucha, d'un merveilleux enfant.

Mais, cet enfant n'était pas celui qui l'attendait. En effet, toute la nation attendait une petite fille, qu'il pouvait plus tard marier au nouveau né du Royaume voisin. Le ciel leur avait donné néanmoins un charmant petit garçon, aux yeux d'un bleu éclatant.

Neuf ans passèrent, et ce petit-être s'était changé en un garçonnet fougueux, rieur, et farceur. Roxas, tel était son nom. Ses yeux bleus éclatant de malices, des cheveux blonds si soyeux en épi de blé, et un fin visage rempli de douceur ; personne ne lui refusait quelque chose. Oui, c'était un enfant choyé par ses parents, et par sa nation. Mais, malgré tout le fait que chez cet enfant, tout allait à merveille, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

C'était une froide journée d'hiver, le pain manquait, et tout le monde en souffrait, comme chaque année. Les récoltes étaient misérables, les plus pauvres souffraient évidemment plus que d'autre. Étant donné sur son chère père était occupé par toute ces misères, un certain blondinet réussit à fuir la vigilance des gardes pour sortir dehors, dans les ruelles du pays qui, plus tard, lui appartiendrait.

Quelque heures plus tard, il était là, dans une petite rue, faisant un énorme bonhomme de neige de ses mains devenu bleu. Le nez coulant, les joues rouges, la fièvre commençant à faire effet, il fit de son mieux pour le finaliser. Une fis cela fait, il tomba dans les pommes...

Les jours passèrent, et aucune nouvelle du petit prince. Le roi était devenu fous, ayant déployer maintes gardes, ayant ordonner à chaque personne de fouiller le village, et son contour. Sans succès... Jusqu'à ce jour. Un autre garçonnet fit son apparition, à peine plus grand que lui, toujours rejeté des autres enfants à cause de ces cheveux différents des autres.

En effet, ceux-ci avait la couleur du feu, et ces yeux ceux de deux gros émeraudes. On disait même que ces parents étaient sorcier. Soit, laissez moi vous expliquer. Lorsque que le petit Roxas, ayant alors été enlevé dans son sommeil maladif dans le but d'être échanger contre une rançon, tenta de s'enfuir de son « hôte », il croisa la route de ce garçon aux cheveux de flammes -tel était son surnom-, qui le reconnu aussitôt, et le livra aux gardes.

Le Roi & la Reine, si heureux d'avoir retrouver leur progéniture, offrit là à ces, si on en croit la rumeur, sorciers de parents, un tiers de leur richesses. Mais, sous la peur que cet évènement ne se répète, on interdit à ce Roxas de sortir de chez lui. Plus jamais il ne put sentir le gravier de la ville sous ses pieds.

Dix ans après, cet enfant débordant énergie était devenu un adolescent calme, toujours plongée dans ses romans, coincé dans son château. Dans sa grande chambre ou il demeurait le plus souvent,il peignait, lisait, écrivait même. Mais, tout tournait autour d'une même et unique personne : Le garçon aux cheveux bleu qui l'avait, il y a si longtemps, sauvé. Pas un jour ne se passe sans qu'il pense à cette personne.

Il avait déjà tenté d'en parler à son père, pour qu'il puisse le retrouver ; sans succès. Il ne voulait rien entendre du monde extérieur. Alors, comme toujours, il demeurait dans son « chez sois », ou dans la bibliothèque. Ayant trop peur des représailles, il n'avait jamais osé fuguer. Au fond, il n'avait nul part ou aller. Mais.. il n'avait pas l'impression que sa place était ici, dans ce château. Cette idée l'avait effleuré plusieurs fois. Mais, ce n'était que ce soir qu'il y songera tant.

Se glissant sur son balcon, muni d'un long gilet en laine et pied nu, il se laissa tombé sur un rocking-chair qu'il avait installé sois-même. Soupirant, sortant d'une nouvelle dispute avec son père concernant sa liberté, il lâcha un grognement.

_ N'y a-t-il personne qui puisse me comprendre sur cette terre?!, lâcha-t-il.

_Le prince nous fais une petite crise ?, questionna une voix étrangère.

Roxas tressaillit, sautant de sa berçante. Il se redressa, regarda vers le ba de son balcon. Personne. Il se dit qu'il entendit des voix... Mais non, il était sur de ne pas être fou ! Ses poings se serrèrent, et il se glissa contre son mur, le cœur battant. Il était fou ?

_Qui est là?, souffla-t-il.

_ Plutôt, qui es-tu?!

_Je...Je vais appeler les gardes! Montrez vous! Ça ne se fait pas, d'espionner les gens, paniqua le prince.

Celui ci recula alors, tentant une défense. Mais il se prit les pied dans sa chaise à bascule, et manqua de tomber en arrière. Mais une certaine force l'en empêcha, le tira en arrière. Le voilà donc, sur le torse d'un inconnu. Il voulut crier, mais sa fine bouche rose fut bouché. Alors, dans tout les sens, il gigota, et entreprit d'écraser son pied, tout en se servant de son coude qui se glissa dans l'abdomen du « voyeur ». Sous le choque et la douleur, il lâcha sa victime.

C'est un Roxas en rogne qui sauta sur son agresseur, qui se retrouva à terre. Se servant de sa ceinture qui maintenait son gilet, il banda les mains de celui-ci, en les serrant de toute sa force. D'un rire triomphant, il se redressa. Puis, un détail le frappa. Les cheveux de cet personne était... ils étaient...

_ Le garçon aux cheveux de flammes!, hurla-t-il, sous la surprise.

_C'est mon surnom, en effet..., grogna l'autre. Tu peux me détacher, maintenant ?

_Je... Comment osez-vous me tutoyer ?! Après m'avoir agresser, en plus!

_ Je ne voulais pas t'agresser, et au final, c'est moi qui me fait malmener!

_Foutaise!

Sur ces mots, le blond retourna cet homme, et découvrit un magnifique jeune homme dont la beauté le foudroya de suite. Des cheveux en piques, tel des flemmes... Des yeux tels des émeraudes... Une peau si belle, éclatante... Il avait aussi deux gouttes noir très étranges, qui rappelait des larmes, sous ses yeux... Se sentant rougir, Roxas ne put que défaire les liens qui le maintenant au sol. Ce rouquin se releva donc, massant ses poignets. Celui-ci avait également des allures de voleur ; un gros chapeau des plus étrange, et une longue cape rouge & noir... Dans un soupir, le blond murmura :

_ Que faites-vous ici, euh...?

_Axel. Mon nom est Axel. Eh biens, vois-tu, je m'ennuyais, et je me suis retrouver sur ton toit.

_Axel, je vois... Nous nous...

Le prince n'eut le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit qu'il entendit des pas proche de sa demeure. Il força donc le garçon aux cheveux de flammes dans son placard, sous la panique, et l'ordonna de ne faire aucun bruit. Rapidement, il éteignit la lumière et sauta en vitesse dans son lit, se recouvrant de sa couette.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, de mince filet de lumière pénétrant celle-ci. Ce fut donc sa mère, la Reine, qui entra. Elle se glissa sur le lit de son enfant et caressa ses cheveux, soupirant. Celle-ci se pencha et embrassa avec douceur son front. Comme chaque soir.

_Mon pauvre petit... Ne t'inquiète pas, un jour, ton père te laissera ta liberté... Quand tu sers grand, mon fils, tu découvriras les mondes. Mais quand, exact ment, je l'ignore...

La femme se leva et sortit de la chambre, après l'avoir border correctement. Une fois qu'il était sur qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, Roxas sauta de son lit et ouvrit son placard, d'où en sortant un certain Axel. Les yeux de celui-ci contempla alors la pièce ou demeurait le prince. Immense... c'était le mot parfait. Ne se gênant pas pour autant, il s'essaya sur le lit du futur roi.

_ Bah je vous en prie! Axel, c'est ça ?, souffla Roxas.

_ Merci, le nargua-t-il. Alors, voilà donc ou se trouve le célèbre prince, enfermé chez lui même. C'est dingue, de loin j'aurai dit que tu faisais... plus... homme ?

D'un coup rageur, il voulut gifler cet impertinent. Mais sa main fut stopper dans son élan, coincé dans celle de cet homme. Il grogna alors, tentant de se défaire. Une fois cela fait, il caressa son poignet, reculant d'un pas. Il cracha :

_ Je ne vous permet pas ! Espèce de..de.. de brut !

_Oh, la bel insulte! Plutôt maigrichon, et pas mal efféminé pour un futur roi!, lâcha Axel.

C'est vrai, Roxas était très efféminé. Sa bouche était pulpeuse, rose, et plutôt délicate, sa peau si pur, et il n'était pas très grand, doté d'une mince silhouette. Il avait également de tout petite main, ainsi que de fin doigt. Mais, ce n'était pas tout ; il avait aussi des airs de princesse, se comportant comme tel. Un vrai souci u sein du Royaume. Le Roi avait même finit par en avoir honte. Mais, pouvais-t-on réellement changé quelqu'un en ce qu'il n'est pas?

D'un air boudeur,il foudroya du regard celui qui avait osé l'offensé. Alors, il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre de son balcon, d'un signe qu'il ne voulait plus de cet énergumène chez lui.

_De-hors, cracha-t-il.

Riant, Axel sortit donc dans ce balcon, tendant une main au blond. Levant un sourcil qui signifiait qu'il ne comprenait pas, le roux insistait. Sans trop réfléchir, il glissa sa fine main dans la sienne, qui l'attira contre son buste. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent alors les siens, remplis d'incompréhension.

_Pourquoi vous...?, murmura Roxas.

_Hey, m'sieur le prince, t'en as pas marre de rester enfermer dans château, H-24? Viens avec moi.

_Non... je regrette, je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit, dit-il en tentant de retenir sa main, qu'Axel glissa contre lui.

_N'as-tu jamais voulu découvrir le monde ? Si ca ne te plait pas... je te ramènerais ici. Entendu?

_Mais... Je...

Roxas ne sut quel choix faire. Découvrir le monde, le vrai avec ce garçon qui l'avait autre fois sauvé, ou, attendre d'une durée indéterminé comme lui dit sa mère, de pouvoir le faire ? Le blond lui ordonna de l'attendre, repartant dans sa chambre. Quelque minute plus tard, il en sortir avec un petit sac.

_J'ai pris le stricte minimum. Ou allons-nous?

Un sourire, se fut sa réponse. D'une corde qu'il avait soigneusement attaché de se palais à un basse bâtiment, il s'y agrippa tout en attrapant le prince puis, y glissa. Roxas ne put empêcher un léger cri mélanger a l'excitation & à la peur...

D'une confiance aveugle, le blond suivit le roux, qui l'emmenait vers une autre ville. La nuit passa tandis qu'il cherchait un endroit ou dormir. Ils dormirent à la belle étoile... Le jour suivant, Axel avait pris soin d'acheter une cape au blondinet, pour ne pas être reconnu.

Dorénavant, le prince suivait l'inconnu, ou presque, d'une ville à l'autre. Il découvrit des choses passionnantes, des villages donc il connaissait même pas l'existence, des coutumes différentes d'un endroit à l'autre, des gastronomie varié. Depuis 10 ans, le futur roi avait pu rire, crier, danser, courir, s'empiffrer, jouir de bonheur. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela. Mais ce n'était rien, à côté de se qu'il ressentait au côté du hérisson rouge. C'est dans une auberge qu'il trouvèrent un nouveau refuges, ne cessant de vagabonder. Ils payèrent leur chambres et y déposèrent leur affaires.

_Ou allons-nous, aujourd'hui ?, questionna Roxas.

_Sais-tu nager, Roxie ?

_ Ne m'appelez pas comme cela, je ne vous permets pas ! Et... non, je n'ai jamais appris à nager. Pourquoi cette question?

Comme d'habitude, Axel ne lui offrit comme réponse qu'un mince sourire. Il remit sa cape, et celle de son camarade en place, de manière à cacher leur visage, et il le prit par le poignée. Passée par la porte de l'auberge était bien trop peu.. original. Passez par la fenêtre qui se trouve au deuxième étage, c'est plus original ! Il attrapa donc Roxas tel un sac à patate, et sauta. Tel un félin, il retomba sur ses pieds, et courut, sans s'arrêter. Jusqu'à qu'ils arrivèrent à un large lac, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

Une fois devant ce même lac, Axel laissa tombé sa cape, son château, et son accoutrement. Il était dorénavant... nu. Complètement nu. En le voyant se déshabiller, le prince se cacha les yeux, devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

_Mais couvrez vous! Lui ordonna-t-il.

_Fait pareil, Roxie! Cria-t-il, en sautant dans le lac.

Le blond se déchaussa, glissant ses petits pieds dans les toutes petites vagues, frissonnant. Elle était plutôt tièdes, et bonne... Au diable les bonnes manières ! Le prince se dévêtue rapidement et se glissa dans l'eau, histoire de ne pas être vu lors de sa nudité. Mais, un détail le frappa... Aucun Axel en vue. Il regarda autour de lui, l'appelant alors. Aucune réponse. Puis, il sentit quelque chose se cramponner à sa cheville, et sous l'effet de surprise, il se it à hurler et a gigoter dans tout les sens.

C'est un Axel qui sortit sa tête de l'eau, mort de rire et fière de sa mauvaise blague. Il se prit donc une bonne gifle, se retrouvant avec une belle marque rouge sur la joue. Lui tournant le dos, Roxas entreprit de partir, mais fut retenu par un roux qui le tira vers lui, le plaquant, torse à torse.

Dorénavant, le dit « Roxie » ressemblait à une vrai tomate, et pas qu'un peu ! Il était tout rouge, vraiment mal à l'aise d'être contre ce corps nu. Tentant de partir, il fut retenu par les bras musclé de cet homme. Ses yeux de la même couleur que le ciel en ce jour se perdirent dans ce regard d'émeraude.

L'homme aux cheveux de flammes se pencha alors, souffla au oreilles du blond de fermer les yeux. Se qu'il fit. Dorénavant,leur lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelque centimètres. Des millimètres, même. Mais, le sort ayant décider autrement, ils furent contrains de se séparer, Roxas étant prévenue qu'un homme passait par là et qu'il fallait se cacher.

Le soir, après une longue baignade, ils se rhabillèrent et repartirent à l'auberge. Personne ne reparla de ce qu'il eut failli se passer dans ce lac. Mais, ne se voilons pas la face ; Roxas eut failli connaître son premier baiser avec son sauveur d'il y a dix ans, même s'il était un homme. Son cœur, rien que d'y repenser, battait la chamade. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant ; comme si il stressait, qu'il était excitait, qu'il voulait rire et pleurer, chanter et se taire, danser et rester immobile. Une explosion de sentiment partout dans son corps, et a la fois nul part.

Ce fut Axel qui partit chercher de quoi manger; Il revint, toujours par la fenêtre, avec un panier rempli de chose à manger. N'étant pas habituer à cette gastronomie, le prince regarda cette nourriture d'une manière des plus étranges.

_Fermes les yeux, et ouvre la bouche. Ordonna Axel.

_Quoi? Murmura le blond, ne comprenant pas.

_Fais le !

Soit, il ferma les yeux, et ouvrit la bouche. Le roux prit un aliment au hasard, et le glissa dans sa belle petite bouche. Mâchant et avalant, un sourire s'installa sur leur visage.

_C'est bon! Qu'est-ce que c'est?, questionna-t-il.

_Je te le dirais plus tard.

Axel glissa a nouveau ce même aliment, nourrissant ce petit prince. A chaque bouché, le visage de Roxas s'illumina, il gloussa même.

_Tu es fou..., soupira le grand roux.

_Quoi? De quoi parlez-vous...?

L'hérisson rouge glissa sa main derrière la nuque du petit blondinet, pour le ramener vers lui. Il poussa quelque mèches blonde de son visage, et ordonna à celui-ci de fermer les yeux ; ce qu'il fit. Ses lèvres pressèrent contre ses jumelles, le rouquin appuyant désormais le petit contre son grand torse, plutôt musclé. Ses bras l'entourèrent, une de ses mains parcourait ses cheveux, l'autre caressait le bas de son dos.

Les lèvres du plus petit s'entrouvrirent, tandis que le plus grand fit de son mieux pour le transporter et le ramener sur le lit ou il avait poser sa cape. Celle-ci glissa au sol. Tout comme les vêtements de Roxas, et ceux d'Axel. Plus rien ne serait comme avant ; dorénavant, ils étaient en communion, leur cœur vibra en harmonie, leur voix s'accordant, les mains se retrouvant, leur lèvres découvrant chaque parcelle de l'autre. Cette nuit là, ils s'étaient donné leur virginité. Cette nuit là, ils étaient devenu amant. Cette nuit là... ils se retrouvaient enfin.

Au petit matin, le soleil pointait le bout de son nez. Les rayons de cet astre empli peu à peu la pièce ou les deux nouveaux amants reposaient. Ces lumières vinrent chatouiller la face endormi de notre petit prince, qui, gêner par cela, se réveilla. Ces yeux peinèrent à s'ouvrir, un grognement s'éleva dans la pièce. Le sien. Roxas se tourna vers celui qui roupillait à ses côtés. Sa fine main se glissa sur sa joue, caressant celle ci, sentant la barbe naissante qui lui picotait le bout des doigts.

Se remémorant la nuit qu'il avait passé avec cet individu, il esquissa un sourire, et laissa glisser son regard sur le panier entamé. Il retira le draps qui le couvrait, pour le glisser contre le dormeur. D'un geste vif, il attrapa le panier, regardant le contenu. Puis, il vit ce qu'il avait croqué le soir précédent.

C'était de petits gâteaux en forme étoile, d'une couleur taupe. Il en coupa un en deux, et découvrit un étrange liquide à l'intérieur. Il y gouta. Ça avait le goût de la vanille, du caramel, du chocolat, et... d'une autre chose dont il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Étrangement, ces amuses-bouches lui semblait très familier. Mais, il était sur de n'y avoir jamais gouter, ni entendu parler, ni vu lors d'une quelconque réception dans son palace.

Abandonnant une certaine recherche dans ces souvenirs, il s'habilla, enfila sa cape, et cacha son visage pour sortir dehors, ayant besoin de sentir l'air frais sur celui-ci. Sortant sans un bruit de sa chambre temporaire, il se glissa dans le couloir, ou il se fondu dans la masse. Mais, une conversation déplaisante lui parvint au oreilles.

_On raconte que, dit une première voix qui appartenait à une vieille femme, depuis que le prince a disparu, la reine ne fait que pleurer, et que le roi est d'une humeur exécrable!

_Quel plait, cet enfant!, souffla sa partenaire, tout le monde savait que depuis son enlèvement, il n'apporterait que des problèmes! Il aurait mieux fait de disparaître, ou tout simplement de suivre les traces de son père, ainsi il n'aurait pas été aussi...aussi...

_Inutile? Déplaisant? Agaçant? Tant de mot pour le décrire!

Sous ces remarques agaçantes, Roxas qui était le fruit de moquerie et de plainte en tout genre, partie d'un pas rageur hors de l'auberge. Cet enfant partie se réfugier sur une colline assez loin de cet endroit. Une fois là bas, il s'essaya, soupirant.

_Que dois-je faire?!, hurla-t-il, tentant de libérer le poids qu'il avait sur le cœur, je l'aime mais... ma place est-elle ici? Ou bien, dans mon royaume ? Comment savoir ?!

Soupirant, il se laissa basculer sur l'herbe. Il fermât les yeux, s'imaginant un monde, des conversations, des sourires, des rires, des réactions, qui n'auront surement jamais lieu. Un monde ou tout irait bien... Une voix parvint à ces oreilles qui lui arracha un sursaut :

_Quel beau petit prince tu es devenu !

_Qui... qui est là?, murmura Roxas, d'une voix tremblante, tout en se redressant, s'appuyant contre l'arbre.

_Ta bonne fée, ahaha! Tu es perdu, petit prince ? Ta place est-elle ici, ou dans ton château ?

_C'est ce que j'essaye de savoir! Vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup !

_Alors, ferme les yeux.

Ne comprenant pas vraiment ou cette personne voulait en venir, il fermait les yeux. Il vit alors une jeune femme... sa mère. Elle était chez une vieille femme, qui lui avait posé sous son nez des amuses bouches. Les mêmes qu'il avait découvert hier, par le biais d'Axel ! Lorsque celle ci les croqua, la scène changea. Il se retrouva lors de l'accouchement de sa chère mère, celle-ci tenant le nouveau né... lui même.

Enfin, au fond de son esprit, il vit le présent. Ses parents pleurant la disparition de leur enfant, plus aucune once de bonheur dans leur Royaume. Petit à petit, il perdait espoir. Avait-t-il fuguer? Était-t-il mort? Tout le monde se demandait surement cela. Dans les yeux de son père, il vit le regret. Il devait s'en vouloir, de lui avoir prit sa liberté. Ces images se floutèrent, tandis que Roxas repris conscience. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit la vieille femme qui avait offrit ces gâteaux à la reine.

_Sais-tu comment ta mère t'appelait, lorsque tu es né ?, demandait-t-elle. Devant l'absence de réponse, elle poursuivit. Le Prince au Gâteaux. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi, ni comment elle était tombé enceinte. Elle ne pouvait pas, ayant une maladie. Mais... elle a eu l'audace de venir me voir, connaissant ma véritable nature. Vois-tu... c'était la seul qui n'avait pas peur, malgré le fait que je suis, oui, tu l'auras deviner, une sorcière.

Sous cette révélation, Roxas se colla à l'arbre, prit d'une certaine peur. Les sorcières... Son père avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait s'en approcher, et qu'il fallait les bruler vif pour le salut de leur âme. Mais, a chaque discours du genre, sa mère s'y opposait. Tout devenait claire !

_Oh, n'ai pas peur ! Ces gâteaux... Ils sont fait de son amour, de la pureté de son âme...

_Pourquoi Axel en avait avec lui, hier?!

_Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas concocter ces amuses-bouches... Et dès que je vous ai vu, je me suis mis au fourneaux. J'ai senti la sincérité de son âme, et la pureté de vos cœurs. Ils sont fait pour sceller votre amour, malgré la distance.

Sur ces mots, le prince comprit ou était sa place. Même si ils étaient séparés, ils seraient jamais en union, leurs cœurs, leurs âmes, seraient toujours lié. Roxas devait devenir Roi. C'était sa place. Alors, s'en attendre, il courut vers l'auberge, pour informer son amour de son départ, même si cela lui arrachait le cœur... Mais, cependant, arrivé devant cette auberge, le visage caché, il vit là son amant, les mains ligoté, emmené dans une charrette. Reconnaissant l'insigne sur celle-ci avec horreur, il se jeta sur l'aubergiste. C'était l'insigne de la police du royaume...

_Pourquoi l'emmène-t-il?!, hurla Roxas.

_Lui? C'est un voleur, un scélérat ! Il sera pendu pour ses crimes, cria-t-il, une once de bonheur dans la voix. Mais toi... n'étais-tu pas avec lui?! Tu es son complice! Hé, j'ai son complice, attendez!

Attrapant violemment le poignet de ce petit prince, celui-ci grogna de douleur. Il s'agita, frappant avec violence le bras de cette brute, qui le lâcha sous la douleur. Roxas arracha d'une traite sa cape, dévoilant ainsi son visage, et son identité.

_Pour qui vous prenez vous, pour attaquer ainsi votre futur Roi?, cracha Roxas.

_Oh, sir, toutes mes excuses!, hurla l'aubergiste, toute en s'inclina, prit d'une épouvantable peur d'être châtié.

Mais, n'ayant pas le temps de punir son agresseur, il se tourna vers la charrette qui emportait au loin son prisonnier. Paniquant, il regarda autour de lui et trouva un bel étalon noir. S'en approchant, il le détacha et le monta rapidement, ignorant les protestation de son propriétaire. D'un léger coup, il fit partir ce cheval au galop.

Ayant perdu de vue la dite charrette, il prit la route vers son Royaume, par chance, non loin d'ici. Sur sa route, il croisa ne fiche ou se trouvait un portrait robot d'Axel, qu'il arracha et fourra dans sa poche. En 2 heures, il arriva a destination, dans le village, qui était alors la capital du la royauté. Laissant son étalon aux gardes visiblement choqué par le retour du prince, celui-ci n'en prit pas compte et courra dans le bureau de son père, qu'il ouvra à la volé.

Un tressaillement lui fut arracher. Le Roi se retourna et regarda son fils en sueur, et qui semblait en colère. Sans des embrassades qui serait evidemment les bienveues, il fourra sa main dans sa poche et en sortie l'avis de recherche de son compagnon.

_Qu'est-ce?! Pourquoi est-il rechercher?! Je veux des réponses claires!

_M'enfin...je.. Roxas.. tu..., bredouilla le souverain.

_Pourquoi at-il été arrêté?! Je veux savoir!

Sous l'énervement de son fils, sa majesté pris le papier qu'il examina soigneusement. Il secoua la tête et marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe. Sous les tiques de son fils qui faisait les cents pas dans la pièce, il dit :

_Cet homme... est une pourriture dans notre pays. C'est un voleur recherché, et dangereux ! Si il a été arrêté, c'est tant mieux. Il sera mis à mort au plus tôt possible.

_Non... Non vous mentez! Hurla Roxas. Cet homme... Axel n'est pas une pourriture! Père, lors de ma fugue, j'ai découvert tant de chose dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler!Et tout ça, c'est grâce à lui!

_Comment?! C'est lui qui t'a embobiner là dedans?! C'est de sa faute si tu as disparu?!

_Non, ce n'est pas de sa faute! Je l'aime!

_Roxas, tu délires! Tu es une homme, et lui aussi! Bon dieu, mais tu es fou, ma parole ! C'est donc vraiment lui qui t'a forcer pour partir d'ici...

_Non, père! C'est vous !

_Baliverne! Retourne dans ta chambre! Il suit la trace de ses parents, ces foutus sorciers... Et toi, tu suivras celle des tiens, tu deviendras Roi, et tu-

_Je ne veux pas!, protesta le « Roxie ».

Sur ces mots, le Prince courut dans sa chambre et sauta sur son lit, libérant ces larmes, toutes ces larmes. Il ne pouvait, non il ne pouvait pas, se faire à l'idée que le seul amour de sa vie allait être exécuter. Se relevant, il essuya ses larmes. Son amour... il allait le sauver. Il prit les draps qui se trouvait dans son placard, le placard ou Axel s'était caché pour la première fois... Et les noua, tous. Enfin, il attaché l'extrémité au balcon, et laissa pendre le reste. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il s'y laissa glisser, et bascula sur le toit en face de lui.

Sans s'arrêter, il courut, et glissa de toit en toit, pour arriver dans une mince ruelle. Celle ci déboucha sur le lieu d'exécution. Et, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait voir. Mais, ces craintes se révéler être exacte. Il vit son amant les mains ligoter, s'avançant vers la guillotine. On l'installa en face. Puis, un homme fit prit la parole, haut et fort, pour que le peuple l'entende parfaitement.

_Axel, nom de famille inconnu, 21 ans, reconnu pour vols à l'étalage à de multiples reprises, pour avoir pris des biens à des familles et à les avoir redistribuer à autrui, je vous condamne à la peine de mort.

_Non!, hurla une voix dans la foule. Celle de Roxas.

Celui ci poussa les gens autour de lui pour passer, et arriva sur le lieu d'exécution. Il grimpa les marches et s'interposa entre le bourreau et Axel.

_Je vous ordonne de le relâcher!

_Mais enfin, prince, vous êtes fous...!, hurla l'homme dans un soupire. Vous disparaissez, vous abandonnez vos devoirs de princes, et ensuite, vous ordonnez de libérer ce criminel !

_Vous êtes fou.. vous êtes fous... vous n'avez que cela à la bouche?! Je ne suis pas fou! Et cette homme n'est pas un criminel !

Le blond s'approcha de son amant, tout en soupirant. Il glissa sa main sur sa joue, caressant celle-ci. Cet amant lui offrit un petit sourire, secouant la tête. Doucement, il se colla à cette main si petite, si frêle, mais si douce et si chaude...

_C'est inutile, Roxie... Tu dois devenir Roi, et moi, je dois payer pour mes crimes... Je ne suis qu'un scélérat.

_Non... Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais..., murmura Roxas.

Roxas l'impertinent se tourna le peuple et soupira, regardant chaque personne, les détaillants du regard. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et s'adressa à la foule, haut et fort :

_Je ne suis pas un bon prince. Vous le savez tous, pendant 10 ans, je n'ai pas eu le droit de sortir de chez moi. Mais... Cet homme, que vous jugez de criminel, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai eu l'audace de fuguer. Pour vous, c'est une mauvaise chose, surement mais... Ne pas avoir le droit à sa liberté, n'est-ce pas pire que tout? Pendant 10 ans, j'ai regardé le monde de mon balcon, je l'ai imaginé à travers les livres et les souvenirs qui me restait... Mais ce que j'ai découvert était bien diffèrent de ce quoi je m'attendais.

Il vit le Roi et la Reine arrivé, dans leur carrosse, entouré de garde.

_J'ai pu, poursuivit-il tout en fixant ses parents, danser, rire, chanter, hurler, découvrir... Et j'ai découvert l'amour. Oui, je ne suis pas une princesse, je suis un prince. Mais... C'est plus fort que moi. Cet homme, que vous jugez de criminel, je l'aime. Et, vous n'avez pas le droit de le tuer. Une vie... contre une vie. Il a sauvé la mienne, lorsque je fus enlevé, il y a 10 ans. Sans lui, je serais surement mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Est-il toujours une pourriture? Pas à mes yeux, et ca ne sera jamais le cas!

Roxas prit une lance d'un des hommes qui entourait la tribune, et défit d'un coup vif les liens qui liaient les mains d'Axel. Un petit sourire parvint sur ces lèvres, tandis qu'il regardait ses parents. C'est, enfin, le Roi qui monta sur la tribune, pour s'exprimer.

_Soit... si tel est ton choix et qu'il te rend heureux, mon fils. Je pense... pouvoir pardonner à cet homme ses crimes. Une vie contre une vie, n'est-ce pas?

_Mais.. votre Majesté, il... protesta l'homme qui avait précédemment énoncer les crimes commis pas le hérisson rouge.

_Osez-vous vous mettre à travers de ma route?

_Oh...jamais..jamais, votre Honneur...

Sous le sourire de son père, fier de lui, Roxas lui sauta en coup, plus qu'heureux. Le peuple, prenant conscience petit à petit de la souffrance de cet enfant, ne put qu'applaudir. Et chacun rentrèrent chez sois. Axel et Roxas était alors... réunis.

5 ans passèrent, et les deux amants avaient alors aménagés la chambre de Roxas en une jolie chambre de couple, fou amoureux.

_Dis moi... Axel, souffla Roxas, qui était en train de se changer. Je me posais une question. Lors de notre première... enfin, deuxième rencontre, qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur mon toit?

_Je te l'ai dit non, Je m'ennuyais, et j'ai pensé à toi! , murmura-t-il alors qu'il vint se coller au corps presque nu de son amour.

_Goujat! Prostata Roxas, en se retournant, tandis qu'un certain ex-voleur nicha sa tête dans son cou.

_Mh.. en réalité... j'étais poursuivi cette nuit là par des gardes et... je me suis retrouvé là bas; Le destin, hein?

_Surement..., murmura l'autre, tout en se laissant glisser sur leur lit d'amour.

Et ils demeurèrent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.


End file.
